


There is safety

by Blackie_xenphonex



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Alpha! Pagan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Ajay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex
Summary: Ajay had been in Kyrat too long. He had run out of suppressants a full week ago and his body was not having it. A good percentage of the people around here including Sabal were Alphas he was not about to fuck any of them. He leaves to the only real safe place he could go. He calls Pagan and he knows. He has warned Ajay so many times... Ajay needs a place to stay and he is desperate. He's welcomed... for the most part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by PhsycoJordan and I am a weak bitch for ABO stuff and I have free time and I have nothing better to do and ... once again, I am a weak bitch.

It started at 3 AM while Ajay was hunting honey badgers. A sinking feeling and the fact that he could smell a few alpha guards that worked for Pagan. The good thing was that it was early enough that they couldn't smell him. Otherwise... he'd be fucked... literally and figuratively. He left as quickly as he could back to the Ghale homestead. He had hoped to find the house empty but unfortunately everyone in the fucking country and their mother knew where the homestead was. Sabal was there, waiting to tell him what his father wanted or what ever. Ajay was starting to get angry. He had his mind but he would be lying if it wasn't grating on his nerves. He avoided the Ghale homestead and headed for Amita's home. She was beta, she'd have something, or at least could keep him safe from everyone else. She was the only one who really knew about him, about him being an Omega. It wasn't a huge deal. She found out by walking in on him with his medication in hand. He tried to lie, say he found it on one of Pagan's guards. They always have weird stuff on them, but she knew. He found her with Bhadra and quickly pulled her aside. She knew what was wrong and she couldn't help.

"Sabal headed for your home. Not seeing you will worry him and he will come to me and in turn, find you. There are no safe places here. Do you know anywhere you could possibly go?" She said, pitying him.

Ajay groaned and facepalmed, nothing came to mind and Ajay's absence would send Sabal into a frenzy. He had no where to go and no one else knew...

"Shit." Ajay huffed after a brief moment of realization.

"What?" Amita asked quickly.

"Pagan knows about this." He sighed.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have to go to Pagan for help."

"No."

"As much as I hate it, it's the only chance of safety I have."

"Isn't he an Alpha as well?"

"Yes... Look I don't have any more options..." Ajay pulled his radio from his belt and turned it to Pagan's station. "If I don't call in a week, then you can worry."

"I already am worried. You're losing you're mind!"

"I am fine! I just need to get away. Okay?"

Amita looked down and shook her head, then sighed. "Okay." She replied, allowing Ajay to leave, make his call.

* * *

Ajay found himself on sitting on a log with a near fever looking down at his radio. He pressed the button and started with a sigh. "Uhm... Pagan? I... I need your help." He said. He even sounded pitiful now.

"Ajay, my boy? You never call. Something must really be wrong. You better not have been shot." Pagan replied after a moment of brief shock.

"I've been shot many times."

" _Ajay_."

"This is worse..." Ajay rubbed his eyes then sighed. "I ran out of suppressants a week ago. I'm... having problems."

"Problems, Ajay?" He could practically hear the grin in Pagan's voice. He had warned him previously about this. Pagan was pro-drug and that means all drugs, how ever, the people on the other hand, were on the other side of the spectrum.

"I'm going into hear Pagan and I don't, I repeat, I _DON'T_ want to fuck any one out here." Ajay groaned.

"Understandable." Pagan replied.

"So... I wanted to ask if... I could borrow a room or something."

"I'll call my men off. If they give you any trouble, _tell me_."

Ajay has talked to Pagan on occasion. Other than the fact that the were on separate sides of a war neither of them want to be in, they got along. Pagan knew things about Ajay, and Ajay knew... a little bit about Pagan. He was high about ninety percent of the time and often it wasn't a good kind of high, but Ajay has talked him down from doing stupid things on many occasions. He stood up from his spot and felt like falling over, this heat would be tough, especially with out access to anything that would help him. He picked up his bag and headed toward Pagan's palace.

The sun was starting to set by the time he got there and Ajay wanted to lay down and die. Guards stood posted outside the gate and as Ajay tried to enter, unarmed and not a threat, they walked in front of him and shoved him back. They spoke something in Napali, probably taunting him another circled around him. Ajay must have looked the like easiest target to get what they wanted. He wanted tiredly as they circled him and another looked him over. Ajay had enough of this. He might be at a momentary truce, but the moment they laid hands on him, they were done for. One reached for his shirt, another reached to pin his arms. He quickly flipped one over, punched another in the face and pulled his gun from his belt, pointing it towards the head of another. He breathed heavily and said very sternly, "Let me the fuck in or I swear to Kyra or what ever god you pray to, I will cut your dick off." This phrase seemed to strike a note with them and they very graciously let him into the palace where he found Pagan waiting just inside.

"Kill your men at the gates." Ajay said and dragged himself past the Alpha. God, Pagan smelled good. He quickly reminded himself that Sabal had smelled good as well and that this was just the heat taking it's toll on him. The moment he said anything, Pagan was in front of him and looking him over.

"What happened? What did they do?" Pagan looked about ready to skin then alive, right then and there.

"They grabbed me. Thought I was an easy target because of... _this_..." Ajay replied. He hadn't the strength to pull away from Pagan or push past him and away. He was tired, ready to sleep for a while, but he knew the moment he woke up, his heat would be in full force. He jolted awake as Pagan's hands were on him cold and collected. One on his arm, comforting, soothing. Another on his much too sweaty cheek, brushing some of his hair away from his eyes. Ajay sagged into the touch and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Pagan was silent for a few moments before removing his hands from Ajay, taking a step back and sighing deeply. "I'll have them... imprisoned for now. We'll skin them together once _this_ is all done and over with."

"Just... get me to a room. I want to sleep for eighty years right now."

"I know, dear boy." Pagan replied, his tone soft, comforting once again. He wrapped an arm around the younger man and led him through a few halls, into a wing then into medium sized room. There was a bed with a lot of pillows, blankets, and Ajay would laugh it he wasn't so tired. Pagan was prepared for something like this. He found himself leaning into the man like he had before and found Pagan reacting the same way he had before, taking deep breathes and letting them out as long sighs. Pagan helped Ajay lay down into the cool sheets and actually tucked the younger man in. Ajay laughed so tiredly and curled in on himself, cuddling into the cool pillows and blankets.

"Call on a maid if you need anything. There are a few Omega's on this wing that can get you something or come and get me if it becomes unbearable." Pagan whispered.

"What can you do? You're barely keeping yourself composed." Ajay growled and Pagan went silent.

"I just want you to know you have that option."

Ajay frowned deeply and rolled over, facing away from Pagan. He waited for pagan to leave as the older man had thought Ajay had fallen asleep. Ajay got up out of the bed and stripped as he knew he would be over heating the moment he woke up. He laid back down, curled in on himself and held one of the many pillows to his chest, stuffing his face into it.

 

_It smelled every so faintly like Pagan._

 


End file.
